


my way.

by LoserEddie



Category: Clone High
Genre: Character Death, Gen, i wrote this in ten minutes, maybe i should include my ocs in more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: to think, i did all that. and may i say, not in a shy way---   ---ponce on his deathbed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	my way.

there were a lot of things ponce remembered before he died.

jack, mainly. 

more specifically, the entire kennedy foster family.

he remembered walking jack home after little league practice and being greeted with the sight of the kennedy kids playing on the front lawn. joe, a year older, and kathleen, their age, roughhousing in the grass. rosemary, only a few months younger, chasing their german shepherd, clipper. then finally, youngest sibling bobby sitting on the porch alone, reading fictitious war stories aloud to himself to better help his reading skills. ponce hardly knew why he did it; the kid was likely the smartest of the kennedy clan.

wally and carl would always welcome the boys with open arms after school. if glenn ever had to work especially late, ponce would spend the night, much to jack’s foster dads’ delight. they called him sweet, polite, a “real good friend” to jack. he always tried to live up to that. 

he remembered his dad, too. 

glenn was the best foster parent a kid could ask for. they weren’t overwhelmingly rich, but- they were  _ happy _ , and glenn always taught him that that’s what mattered.

he loved taking him to high school soccer games, being allowed in for free thanks to his job. and when ponce was finally able to play for a team, glenn went to every game. he never failed to have his cheers heard among the crowd. even if ponce lost, they would go to the ice cream parlor after every match. 

there were a lot of things ponce remembered before he died.

and he didn’t want to let them go.


End file.
